A generic vehicle and a generic slider are known from EP 1 285 796 A1. In this known prior art, a cover element for optionally opening and closing a roof opening in a vehicle roof is arranged in a displaceable manner on the vehicle. In order that the cover can be moved relative to the vehicle, provision is made of a slider by means of which the cover is arranged so as to be movable together with the slider along a guide element in the form of a guide rail. The slider is in this case embodied in a multipiece manner and has several individual parts made of plastics material and metal. A multipiece slider is also known from DE 10 2008 017 526 B3. Since, in such sliders, several parts are assembled to form a slider, high tooling and installation costs arise. Multipiece sliders can furthermore cause disturbing noise, in particular when the individual parts are displaced with respect to one another. Moreover, relatively large tolerances have to be compensated in known sliders in that individual parts of the slider can be displaced with respect to one another. This has the drawback that, in addition to the points addressed above relating to the costs incurred, the compensation of tolerances can be realized only via complex solutions.
It is the object of the present invention to create a vehicle having a slider, or such a slider, in which the abovementioned drawbacks are overcome.